Duskstar's Prophecy - The story after The Fire that Burns Within: United For Peace
Allegiances LightningClan Leader: Sparkstar - Dark red she-cat with blazing Amber eyes Deputy: Shrewwing - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Wildberry - white she-cat with dark gray flecks & blue eyes Apprentice: Parsleypaw - black and white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Slickpelt - silver coloured she-cat with amber eyes and white flecks on her chest Nightclaw - black tom with a gray tail-tip and Amber eyes Apprentice: Smokeypaw - see apprentices Falconswoop - dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly Mintfoot - ginger she-cat Apprentice: Crowpaw - see apprentices Frostblade - completely white tom with green eyes Crableg - red tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws Mistcloud - Small gray she-cat with black ears and blue eyes Leafshade - dark brown tom with Amber eyes and white flecks Spottedpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Whiskernose - dark orange tabby tom with deep blue eyes Apprentice: Sandpaw - see apprentices Shadetail - smokey black she-cat with a sleek build Tanglewhisker - Siamese she-cat with crooked whiskers and blue eyes Goldenfur - golden pelted she-cat with Amber eyes Tigerstripe - red tom Apprentice: Lionpaw - see apprentices Jayfall - blue-gray tom with blue eyes Lightwhisker - white she-cat Apprentices: Crowpaw - black tom Sandpaw - ginger she-cat with white spots around her eyes Smokeypaw - dark gray tom, the colour of smoke Lionpaw - golden pelted tom with Amber eyes Queens: Robinwing - red she-cat with green eyes, expecting Whiskernose's kits Nightfleck - black she-cat with white marking in her face, mother to Shrewwing's kits Kits: Duskkit - light brown she-cat with black stripes running down her back Skykit - cloudy coloured she-cat with blue eyes Stormkit - black tom with white paws and a sleek build Elders: Flickerspot - dark ginger she-cat with three white paws and one black paw Thornspike - light gray almost white tom with blue eyes Riverwind - silvery coloured tom with green eyes (I felt like only the main Clan should be put down on here, but if you think differently, tell me, and I will edit) Prologue Duskpaw yowled in shock and narrowed her eyes. The starry cat before dipped it's head in respect. "Who are you? And what do want?" Duskpaw snapped, calming herself down slightly. The cat did not reply, just flicked their tail towards the river in front of it. Duskpaw unsheathed her claws defensively and tilted her head. "What with the river?" She asked. This time, the cat answered. "Rivers can carry memories. This one carries very important ones to you," the cat meowed. Duskpaw didn't understand. "What do you mean rivers can carry memories? What do you mean by the memories are important to me?" She asked, annoyance clouding all her common sense. "I won't answer those questions, but I'll answer your first two questions," the cat responded. "My name is Shadowstar. And I come with a message, well, a prophecy for you." Duskpaw snorted. "Get on with it then," she snapped at Shadowstar. Shadowstar narrowed her eyes. "Blood, blood and more blood will be spilt for peace. A long battle coming in the night will fall and destroy everything, unless the dusk unites with the sky and the storm all will perish." Shadowstar rasped in breaths of desperate air as she finished. Duskpaw growled in annoyance. "Can you give me a hint?" She asked. "Or tell me what the river has to do with this prophecy?" Shadowstar twitched her whiskers in what seemed like amusement. "The river will hold memories that will drive the dusk, the sky and the storm forward," she explained. Duskpaw sheathed her claws reluctantly. "Why do I recognise your name?" She asked. Shadowstar widened her eyes. "I was the greatest leader the Clans ever knew," she answered. "I'm also your great great great great grandmother." Duskpaw shook her head in disbelief. "Don't go yet! I have questions!" She cried as Shadowstar began to fade. "Ask away, another time," Shadowstar murmured, finally disappearing from sight. Duskpaw's mind whirled in confusion. She closed her eyes to calm herself, then opened them and padded forward to the river edge. She stared down at the glistening water, staring into her reflection. "What memories will the river carry?" She whispered. She leaned down to the water and dipped her paw in, sending ripples across the clear blue water. She looked up and around herself, and then turned back to the river. She dipped another paw in and then drew it back as the water cleared from the ripples. "I'll keep this a secret," she murmured to herself. "Even though Shadowstar didn't say to, I will." She flicked her tail and then turned and padded off into the forest, back to camp. Chapter 1 "Hey! Duskkit! Come over here with your littermates!" Sandpaw called to Duskkit, flicking her tail. Duskkit raised her head and looked at Sandpaw. She nodded slowly and awoke Skykit and Stormkit who both looked up in annoyance. "Sandpaw wants us," Duskkit explained to her siblings. Skykit groaned and got to her paws, Stormkit copying. "Well, let's get this over-with," Stormkit grunted, beginning to pad over to Sandpaw, who was now lying next to Lionpaw, her friend. Duskkit and Skykit followed their brother side by side over to Sandpaw and Lionpaw. "Yes?" She asked the apprentices, settling down next to Stormkit and Skykit. "You're six moons old, right?" Sandpaw asked, boring her eyes into Duskkit's. "Yeah, what about it?" Skykit dammanded. "Do you want us to show you your new nests?" Lionpaw asked. "We've set them up since your ceremony is at sun-high." Stormkit narrowed his eyes to slits and glared at the two apprentices. "Show us later," he meowed stiffly. "We have to groom ourselves. It's almost sun-high." Sandpaw snorted. "Of course," she meowed. "Go, ready yourselves for the best time of your life." Stormkit hurriedly scrambled to him paws ungraciously and padded off towards their mother, Nightfleck, to groom. Skykit and Duskkit followed. "Do you like Sandpaw?" Skykit asked when the sisters where out of earshot of everyone. Duskkit shook her head and replied, "Sometimes yes, most times no." Skykit sighed in relief. "Race you to the nursery!" ------------------------------------------ Duskkit stared at Nightfleck sadly as her mother stood and ushered her kits outside the nursery. Nightfleck nuzzled each kit in turn, sadness glittering her eyes. "Go now. Don't let Sparkstar wait," she murmured calmingly to them. Duskkit nodded and looked down her pelt. It was slick and sparkling due to all of the grooming. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high-rock for a Clan meeting!" Sparkstar yowled from on top of the ledge. Duskkit and Skykit and Stormkit padded over to the front of the gathered cats and stood, waiting for their turn to be called up. Their father, Shrewwing, who was also the deputy, stood beside Soarkstar and gave a warm nod of approval. Duskkit gulped and turned to her sister. "Good luck," she told her littermates. "Good luck," Skykit and Stormkit meowed in unison. "Today we gather here for the naming of new apprentices!" Sparkstar boomed, her head raised proudly. "Skykit, step forward." Duskkit silently urged her little sister on. "Until this kit recieves her warrior name, this cat will be known as Skypaw! Skypaw, your mentor will be Slickpelt! I hope she passes on her skills to you, good luck!" Sparkstar yowled. "Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!" The Clan cheered. Skypaw raised her head and puffed out her chest in pride as she and Slickpelt stood together at the edge of the crowd. "Stormkit, step forward." Stormkit stepped forward shakily. Duskkit had never seen her brother so nervous. "Unitl he receives his warrior name, this cat will be known as Stormpaw! Stormpaw, your mentor will be Breezefur! I hope he passes on all his skills to you!" Stormpaw breathed out in wonder as he and Breezefur stepped aside next to Skypaw and Slickpelt. "Stormpaw! Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" The Clan cheered. "Duskkit, step forward." Duskkit gulped and stepped forward. "Until this kit is ready to receive her warrior name, this cat will be known as Duskpaw! Duskpaw, your mentor will be Falconswoop! I hope you passes on all her incredible skills to you! Good luck!" Sparkstar yowled, finishing the ceremony. "Duskpaw! Duskpaw! Duskpaw!" The Clan roared excitedly as Duskpaw stepped aside with Falconswoop to join her littermates. After the Clan finished cheering, they began to break up into groups, some talking quietly to one another, others coming over to congratulate the new apprentices. Falconswoop leaned down and prodded Duskpaw's shoulder with her tail. "Go on, check out your new den!" She told her apprentice softly. Duskpaw looked up into her mentor's kind eyes. She dipped her head.